This invention relates generally to the field of automotive sun visors and more particularly to an improved form thereof in which a transparent tinted glare-inhibiting member is protectively sealed within a cushioned envelope which both protects the glare-inhibiting member, and forms a degree of protection against impact by the head of an occupant of a vehicle.
It is known in the art to provide padded sun visors of opaque type which provide a degree of cushioning in the event of an accident. While such devices provide adequate shielding from the sun during daytime driving, there offer little aid against glare emanating from approaching headlamps during nighttime driving.
Automotive glare shields per se, are also well known in the art, as exemplified by the Jacobs U.S. Pat. No. 2,160,504 granted May 30, 1939. Such shields offer considerable protection during nighttime driving, but inadequate protection during daytime driving against the strong rays of the sun.
A convertible sun shade and non-glare visor is disclosed in the Starczewski U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,810 granted Aug. 28, 1973. The disclosed device includes a transparent non-glare visor body having a removable flexible opaque cover which is mounted to entirely enclose the visor body when the visor body is not used to protect viewing against glare. The cover may be provided with a safety material to provide cushioning. Unfortunately, this device includes removable parts which must be carefully manipulated to change the function of the device, permiting the removable parts to become misplaced or damaged when not in use. Further, the necessary converting operation is often required at an inconvenient time.